Hurricane Task Force Power Rangers
?? History Members Simon Kaden- Hurricane Red Justin Stewart- Hurricane Yellow Rachel Gray- Hurricane Blue Elliot "Hunter" Lee- Crimson Thunder Steven "Blake" Lee- Navy Thunder http://i248.photobucket.com/albums/gg172/Ryuranger59/Rangerboard_Hurricane/HurricaneRangerBanner.jpg Blake Lee: '''Steven “Blake” Lee, Navy Thunder, 17-years-old. Born in 1991. Blake lived with his father in Angel Grove Central after his parents separated, while his brother Hunter lived with their mother Lilly in Angel Grove East. Blake was trained in the Jinenkan style by former Power Ranger William “Billy” Cranston. Blake also studied the Jinenkan art at the Ikkazuchi Way. As a Ranger, Blake controls the Navy Beetlezord and is armed with the Stag Breaker. He has the power of lightning. '''Hunter Lee: '''Elliott “Hunter” Lee, Crimson Thunder, 18-years-old. Born in 1990. Hunter lived with his mother in Angel Grove East, while his brother Blake lived with their father in Angel Grove Central. Hunter was trained in the Kukishin style by former Power Ranger Adam Park. Hunter also studied the Kukishin style at the Ikkazuchi Way. As a Ranger, Hunter controls the Crimson Insectazord and is armed with the Thunder Cannon. He has the power of shadow. '''Justin Stewart: '''Hurricane Yellow, 16-years-old, from Angel Grove West. Born in 1991. Justin’s mother died during child birth, and his father left him at the Angel’s Haven Children’s Shelter while moving from military base to military base. Justin’s father quickly remarried a woman, who gave birth to Justin’s younger half-sister Erika. Erika’s mother and Justin’s father died in a car crash shortly after Erika was born. Justin was trained in the Koppouken style by former Power Ranger Rocky DeSantos before enrolling in the Hayate Way. As a Ranger, Justin controls the Hurricane Lion zord and is armed with the Lion Hammer. He has the power of earth. '''Rachel Gray: '''Hurricane Blue, 16-years-old, from Angel Grove South. Born in 1991. Rachel was the second-oldest of four daughters in her family. Her dad was a former hippie turned Bible thumper, and her mother was an atheist. Rachel aspired to become a famous vocal artist. She was trained in the Shiranui style by former Power Ranger Kimberly Hart before enrolling at the Hayate Way. As a Ranger, Rachel controls the Hurricane Dolphin zord and is armed with the Sonic Fin. She has the power of water. '''Shurikenger: The mysterious Green Ranger, whose true identity and origin were a mystery when he first appeared. '''Simon Kaden: '''Hurricane Red, 16-years-old, from Angel Grove North. Born in 1991. Simon was 9-years-old when he was caught in the middle of Bandora’s first monster attack on Earth. He and his older sister Maya quickly became friends with the Power Rangers at the time. Simon was raised by a foster family who eventually adopted him. Simon was trained in the Hakkyokuseiken style by former Power Ranger Tommy Oliver before enrolling at the Hayate Way. In 2007, he became Gao Red to fight against the Org. He and all of Earth’s champions lost their powers at the end of a massive battle against the demon beast Mogralord. As a Ranger, Simon controls the Hurricane Hawk zord and is armed with the Hawk Blaster. He has the power of air.